Integrated circuit devices often are fabricated and configured to store secure information, such as an encryption/decryption key. Debug interfaces in such integrated circuit devices may be a source of a security risk in that they can be manipulated for unauthorized access to internal components such as memories and the sensitive information of the integrated circuit device. To avoid this, the manufacturer may disable access to the integrated circuit through the debug interfaces by blowing a fuse associated with the debug interfaces. However, the integrated circuit device may be defective, and thus, needs evaluation. In this case, the conventional methods propose complex techniques to unlock the debug interfaces and to allow again access to the integrated circuit device via external components to the integrated circuit device. This also requires, for security reason, that the integrated circuit has a prior configuration capability without external support.